Kamen Rider Joker: The Pretty Cure Files
by Soulsilverlord
Summary: Ryuji Tanada is employed at the Time Police. He solves cases that have to do with monsters traveling through time. When his partner betrays the corporation, he is eventually promoted. A new case has him dealing with super powered girls. Can he keep up as Kamen Rider Joker? CANCELLED
1. Chapter 1: Betrayal

Kamen Rider Joker: The Pretty Cure Files

by SoulSilverLord

Kamen Rider © Toei

Pretty Cure © Toei

…

Chapter 1: Betrayal

"Why? Why do all this?" Ryuji rattled off as the smoke of the Police Liner rattled its way through the air. "Weren't we friends?"

"I guess we were, but things are a bit different now. They were going to revoke my Rider privileges… I can't say they won't come after you too." The opposite standing man said. "Things change."

An explosion occurred as the wall broke down. Several G-Men arrived armed and surrounded the man. He smirked as he pulled out a cell phone.

"I think its high time we said our due goodbyes, eh?" he said as he typed in 3-1-5 on the keypad of the phone. "Let's boogie."

**Standing by…**

**"HENSHIN!"** he yelled out as he inserted the closed phone into his belt.

**Complete…**

Blue outlines formed over his body as a white armor soon took the place of the blue line. His helmet was in the style of Psi. A large jetpack protruded from his back, underneath his helmet he was smirking. "Let the game begin."

"Let the game begin." Psyga said aloud as he charged toward the G-Men. The captain of the squadron called out to his men.

"Men, equip the G-Buckles!" he shouted as each of them removed a similar belt from their coat pockets. Ryuji knew what they were. The G-Buckles were modified Smart Buckles from the time of Faiz, much like the Psyga Gear. Ryuji stood up himself and placed a belt around his waist. Taking out a phone as well he typed in the access number, 5-5-5.

**STANDING BY…**

**"Henshin!" **Ryuji called out as he snapped the phone into his belt. Red lines began to overshadow his body.

**COMPLETE!**

Ryuji's body was taken over by armor with a dragonfly and Phi motif. The G-Men surrounded behind him, each of them with their own G-Buckle. All of them simply pushed the front buckle down and transformed into the Riotroopers.

"So is this how it has to be? Do we have to fight like this?" Ryuji asked as he stepped forward.

"I believe it is. You would never understand, Ryuji. You're too trusting." Psyga said in return. He pulled out two blades known as the Psyga Tonfa Edge. He then proceeded to ditch his jetpack for greater mobility. "Good night." He ran forward at the Riders and Troopers.

"Go!" Ryuji yelled out as the Riotroopers engaged Psyga in battle. Ryuji took out the Faiz Edge and immediately joined his comrades in battle. Psyga quickly overpowered several of the Riotroopers, as they were the most common and weak of the G-Men. He soon arrived to engage Faiz in battle.

"Time to end you, friend." He said with spite in his voice as he charged at Faiz.

"For the peace of everyone, I will end you here!" Faiz yelled as he charged Psyga with the Faiz Edge.

"Too late." Psyga said as he pressed ENTER on the Psyga Gear.

**EXCEED CHARGE**

**WALL. NOW!**

A large wall appeared in front of Psyga, stopping his attack in mid-finale. He knew who had arrived. Faiz looked behind him to see the Chief.

"Who knew you would turn out as a bad apple, Leo." The Chief placed his hand in front of his Driver.

**DRIVER ON. NOW. Shabadoobie Touch to Henshin.**

**"HENSHIN!"** the Chief called out as he placed his hand, which had a black ring on it.

**CHANGE NOW**

A black circle enveloped him from the ground and proceeded to pass through the entirety of his body.

"Kamen Rider… Sorcerer." Leo whittled out. Kamen Rider Sorcerer was menacing. A tall black robed rider, with golden outlining just served to extenuate his power. In his right hand he held a large gold and black axe. He looked over to Psyga.

"That is correct, Psyga. How dare you betray us! Now you will receive punishment from the one whom you hurt the most." Sorcerer looked down at Faiz, who still had his Edge in hand. "Betraying a worker or employer is one thing, but betraying a friend is a crime much worse than any Fangire, Imagin, or Undead can do. Faiz! What do you say?"

"Yeah, Faiz? What do you have to say on this? Are you going to kill me?" Psyga said as Sorcerer held him down at axe point.

"Is it my job to put a person's life at risk, Leo? I would never kill another human being, but I do believe retribution is in order." Ryuji said as he looked down at the dead and injured Riotroopers. "These people simply did their jobs… Just like we did our, yet to kill someone like that for no apparent reason…"

"That it then? I'm not gonna let a punk like you take me away." Psyga whittled out before throwing one of his Edges at Sorcerer. The Chief retracted his Axe to block the sword, but Leo used this to his advantage and quickly leapt up and jumped at Sorcerer. With his leg out he struck the Chief down.

"Damn it." Sorcerer said as he recovered from the sudden blow. Replacing the ring on his left hand, he placed it in front of his driver. The ring was red and blue with silver G emblazoned on it.

**VERY NICE. AXE BLOW. UNDERSTAND?**

The axe began to glow and the gold soon disappeared, leaving only a black axe in its wake. Sorcerer threw the axe and it homed in on Leo. Leo opened the phone on his belt and pressed the **[ENTER] **button on it.

**EXCEED CHARGE**

Raising his Edges he ran toward the axe and attempted to knock it down. The power of the axe overwhelmed his smaller swords and was immediately knocked back. Sorcerer caught his axe and looked toward Faiz.

"Ryuji… Finish this. Do what you want to him, with whatever punishment you see fit." The Chief said as he undid his henshin. Ryuji looked at Psyga, who's Edges were destroyed. He nodded to the Chief and began to walk toward Psyga, who began to cower as Faiz walked forward. He opened the phone on his belt and pressed **[ENTER] **on it.

**EXCEED CHARGE**

He ran forward at Psyga with the Faiz Edge and made his strike. The result was a large explosion. The subsiding smoke revealed that Leo was still alive, but below was a different result. The Psyga Gear was destroyed and the sword stuck into the lower body of Leo.

_"I know you. Even without the Psyga Gear you would still run amok." He twisted the sword in Leo, causing in to grunt in pain. "You're paralyzed now. You were my closest friend and now I'll make sure you can't hurt anyone, but I won't sink to your level."_

**A/N: This is a compilation of the first three Betrayal parts from my G Den-O story. While running that I have been watching a load of Pretty Cure while watching Kamen Rider W again, so as of now this will detail an AU version of Ryuji. The story will primarily revolve around Pretty Cure interaction with the existence of Ryuji, a Kamen Rider. I will continue to write the other story as well. This will just diverge after this chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Trump Card Arrives I

Kamen Rider Joker: The Pretty Cure Files

by SoulSilverLord

Kamen Rider Den-O © Toei

Pretty Cure © Toei

…

Chapter 2: _The Trump Card Part I - Joker vs. Jikochuu _

Ryuji was called into the Chief's office a little bit after Psyga's defeat. He was currently being held in the medical ward and would soon be put forth in his trial. The Chief was quick and sweet about Ryuji's next job.

"Ryuji, we know we just dealt with Leo but we now have another problem with the Rider system." The Chief began as he pulled out a folder.

"What's wrong with it exactly?"

"The Security on it. Our vaults contain a Rider System of every era of Rider. You are currently in control of the Faiz Gear for example. Anyway, one of the members has stolen a Rider System." He continued, as he opened the folder and pointed to a young man.

Ryuji looked over the file on the high-ranking troop, Ken Hida. "So which system did he steal?"

"He is in current possession of the Eternal Gaia Memory and a Lost Driver. As of now, you're Rider System will be promoted from Faiz to Lost."

"Why would you do that?" Ryuji said as he stood up and walked toward the window.

"Hida-san is in possession of the Lost Driver, which is a powerful Rider System. Luckily, we have a pair of them, so we're giving one to you along with the Time Police's Gaia Memories. This promotion should help you with present and future jobs." The Chief said as he pulled out a brief case. After opening it, the case revealed several purified Gaia Memories and a Lost Driver. He slid it to Ryuji. "Use it to take down Eternal, even in the hands of someone experienced it is a highly powerful Rider System."

"I see. So this is a more powerful Rider System… Will this surely defeat Eternal?"

"I'd assume so. There are many memories within this case. This ends your briefing, the culprit has flown to this year." The Chief said as he wrote down the date and location on a memo, before handing it to Ryuji. "Now go and finish this job."

"Right. It'll be hard without a partner, but it'll work out fine. I'm off then, thank you sir." Ryuji said as he picked up the case and placed the Faiz Gear case down.

Ryuji made his way down to the garage of the Time Police's headquarters and quickly jumped on his modified Den-Bird, which had the ability to traverse time without the need of a Liner. The only downside was that the Den-Bird lacked the power to travel whenever and could only be used once every week. Entering the date he placed his helmet and sped out toward time. Outside the G-Men base was time, which consisted of many dunes and sand. A track laid itself out as the Bird ran along the ground. Entering the date and location, Ryuji made off toward time.

…

A portal opened up somewhere in the city. The Den-Bird shot out of it as it landed in the year 2010. Ryuji stopped his bike and removed his helmet. Parking it in the alleyway, Ryuji opened the briefcase he had been given and removed the Lost Driver as well as several different Gaia Memories. He placed the Driver and Memories into his pocket, as well as hiding his motorcycle behind some garbage.

He entered the town to begin his search for Eternal. He walked down the street for a time, before coming upon a small café outside. A very strange man named Kaoru ran it. He could only wonder why such a high-ranking trooper would steal a Driver. From the looks of the record he could have easily gotten one in a short period of time. Unfortunately, he could not find Ken for the life of him. Things can go from bad to worse depending on a situation, but could he even find the elusive thief.

Quickly getting up from his seat he ran off toward Clover Town Street. Eternal had to have been hiding there. Upon his arrival he saw many different shops and plenty of happy people. How he envied them. His own happiness was torn away by betrayal. As he walked along he heard people begin to scream. Many stood still as he ran forward and saw a giant lamppost rampaging.

"Looks like I came just in time." Ryuji said to himself. He ran out of sight so he could transform without giving his identity away. He quickly equipped the Lost Driver, which immediately served as a belt. Pulling out the Joker Gaia Memory he clicked the button.

**JOKER**

"**Henshin!"** he yelled out as he placed the Memory into its proper slot. He pulled the Lost Driver out, causing it to ring out.

**JOKER**

Black debris materialized into a suit. He was black and purple, with red eyes. His head emblazoned a silver W on it. Ryuji cracked his knuckles and ran into the public. He leapt out and kicked the lamppost, causing it to recoil and fall back.

"Who's that?"

"Is he with the Pretty Cure?"

"Is he on our side?" were some of the many things witnesses spoke to each other about as Joker arrived.

"Damn it! Who are you? Why can't my plans ever work?" said a tall muscular man with blue hair. He wore strange clothing as well.

"Me? I'm Kamen Rider…. Joker! I'm here to stop you from making this city cry." Ryuji said, mimicking the famous Shotaro Hidari. "I'll finish you quickly."

"Nakewameke!" the lamppost yelled out as Joker leapt up again.

"Let's see you endure this you stupid post!" Joker said as he fell to the ground and pulled out his Gaia Memory, before replacing it with a light blue memory.

**TRIGGER**

The black and purple color changed to a duo of light blue colors. Joker stood up and began to shoot an onslaught of bullets at the lamppost. It once again fell back. He pulled out the memory and replaced it with a white memory.

**FANG**

His body changed from blue to a mixture of black and white. "Let's see you deal with this! I intend to finish you now!" Ryuji yelled as he placed the Fang Memory in the Maximum Drive slot on his belt. "LET's GO!" People began to cheer as he leapt up into the air. Some people even thought he was cooler than the Pretty Cure.

**FANG MAXIMUM DRIVE**

** "Fang RAIZER!" **he yelled out as several of his arm and shoulder fangs erupted from his body and formed around his leg, for maximum power in his rider kick. Suddenly, it was if time stopped. A girl had appeared in his way. No doubt not seeing Ryuji in mid-finale, but she was seemingly trying to attack the monster in his way.

"Berry no!" he heard yelled out. He couldn't stop it. His kick landed on the girl, but it was indeed worse. The power of Fang continued on to destroy the monster before the Drive was fully executed. The girl was unconscious. The monster was destroyed and Fang stood there. Did time pass? Not really, he saw three other girls run to their friend. The girl in pink looked at Fang. Ryuji could only see tears in her eyes. Ryuji could only think of one thing to do. He pulled out a grey Memory, with an I, on it and placed it in his driver.

**INVISIBLE**

He ran off.

**A/N: Huge change. I cannot for the life of me do Doki Doki since its so premature. I've changed series to Fresh since that one is the most fresh in my mind as of now.**


End file.
